Naruto HP
by XspriteyX
Summary: Our fav shinobi are given a mission assigned by Dumbledore himself to watch over Harry during his second year at Hogwarts! Chaos is sure to follow... Characters NU,SU,SH,HH,KI,SA,CA,IY,SN,TT,RL,GS,KS,TS *Wrote this a while ago, unsure if I'll continue it


Right this story's based after the chunin exams, and lets say for the hell of it Sasuke went to Orochimaru and came back shortly after learning all the snake techniques, so they're still 12-13 OK (except obviously Neji, Tenten, & Rock Lee who are a year older, and Kankuro who's 2 years older, and Temari who's 4 years older), and Gaara's changed into a nicer guy, ps its the second year at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione OK? Right lets go!

Tsunade re-read the letter over and over trying to make sense of it, she'd gotten a sealed envelope from a man called Albus Dombledore attached to an Owl's leg of all things,

"_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_It has come to my attention that I may require services from the village hidden in the leaves, I was a good friend of Sarutobi and I must say I regret his passing, though he said to me if I ever needed assistance from the leaf village, you would be there in my time of need. I would like to request 12-13 year old guards to look out for Harry Potter as Lord Voldermort has indeed returned, I will say this mission will be a year long, and that it would be customary for them to take up the place as students at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you decide to allow some of your youngsters this important task I have enclosed a portkey to bring them to their guide in London, his name is Hagrid. I will await your answer,_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledor."_

Tsunade sighed, _"Wizard huh? Well I know just the group for this task." _"Shizune call in the Konoha twelve and the Sand siblings." _"I hope they're up for this task."_

As predicted Naruto burst in before the other genin, "Granny Tsunade what's this about given us an A-ranked year long mission huh!" Tsunade twitched, "Naruto! Quite down and wait for the others to arrive damn it!" Not long after she said those words Sakura and Sasuke came in, followed by, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and lastly the Sand siblings came in. Tsunade folded her hands, "As you all know it is unusual for genin to receive A ranked missions, however I think you guys are perfect for the task, the reason I called you all is that there is generally safety in numbers, and as for the Sand siblings consider this mission reparations for attacking our village." Kankuro muttered "Geez are you ever gonna let that go?" Tsunade blatantly ignored him, "The mission is to guard Harry Potter, you'll be posing as students at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, yes Naruto you'll actually DO the school work.

The details of the mission will be told to you be your employer/headmaster Albus Dumbledore, now I ask you all, Do you accept?" Naruto fist pumped, "Yeah granny Tsunadewe were born ready! We just have to pack and we'll be ready!" Tsunade grinned, "That's the fun part, to keep a low profile you guys aren't allowed to take anything other than what you have on you now, you'll be given money when you get there to buy the equipment you need with your guides help, his name is Hagrid. When you arrive he'll spray you over with some form of gas that'll allow you to speak, and understand English OK? Now if you accept all of you touch this shoe." Tsunade indicated the shoe on her desk, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why would we do that?" Tsunade grinned, "You'll see." They all shrugged and grabbed hold of it and disappeared from her office, "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

The genin appeared in a strange alleyway, Naruto yelled, "What the hell did that nasty old bat do!" They all leaped back in surprise as a huge man with a beard sprayed them with a blue gas, "Right then, that 'aught to do it. My names Rubeus Hagrid, you can call me Hagrid though, you must be the youngins that Dumbledor asked me to help get supplies with for Hogwarts, so come on then, welcome to Diagon Alley." The shinobi's eye's all widened slightly as the looked around them, there were moving pictures on newspapers, cauldrons stirring themselves, talking shrunken heads. Neji activated his Byakugan "What is this?" he asked, Hagrid laughed slightly "Magic of course, you never seen it? Good grief, well we'll start with robes first seeing how you all stand out." Looking at themselves the genin realised if they wanted to blend in they weren't going the right way about it. Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" as they entered Madame Malkins robes for all occasions store, they managed to get the essentials for clothing, though they had a hard time convincing Gaara to change but he eventually agreed -cough forced cough- to put them on. The shinobi were all now dressed in Hogwarts standard black robes, Kiba whined, "There's no place for Akamaru in these things."

Tenten fiddled with the pockets, "How on earth are we supposed the keep are kunai in these things." Hagrid came out of a store with fifteen trunks, "Here ya go, these should be good for keepin your clothen and books we buy in until we get to Hogwarts, Temari place her fan inside, Kankuro put in his puppet all the genin looked at Gaara who looked beyond pissed, "First you force me into a black school uniform, now you want me to compress the sand into a compartment in this trunk, I hate you all." Naruto slapped Gaara's back playfully, "Stop being a drama queen we need to blend in, and with a giant peanut shaped gourd made of sand, you're not blending." Gaara muttered a string of curses as he compressed his gourd into his trunk, "Happy?" he said sarcastically, everyone nodded.

It was quite dull after that, Hagrid helped them get the required books, ingredients, casual clothing, a small cauldron ad well as telescope each, "Right you lot there's only two things left to get, we'll get your wands first." The shinobi all held blank and confused looks but shrugged and followed him into Ollivander's wand store. Ollivander appeared behind them, a small almost owlish looking little man that moved at brisk pace, "My my I haven't had so many customers at the same time in a while." The shinobi jumped at his ability to sneak up on them, Ollivander disappeared and came back with a tape measure, "Right who's first?" The shinobi all stood back except for Kiba who didn't notice, "Good we have a volunteer." he looked behind him and growled, "Thanx guys." Naruto grinned, "Any time!" Ollivander stepped in front of Kiba "Which arm do you prefer?" Kiba blinked, "Huh?" Sakura sighed, "He means which hand do you use more Kiba your right or your left." Kiba sighed out an 'O' "My right arm.." Ollivander got him to hold it up and measured more ways than they could count, after a while it became apparent that the tape measure was measuring him by itself, it even measured the distance between Kiba's fans, until Ollivander stopped it with a "That'll do", he went into the back room and came back with some wands, "Try this one 8 inches, phoenix feather, beech, flexible."

Kiba shrugged and picked it up, "Uh thanx..?" Ollivander motioned "Give it a wave." Kiba did so and the top shelf of wands collapsed, Naruto laughed, whilst Kiba blushed and sat it down hastily, Ollivander looked unsurprised "Hm not that one, try this." he handed Kiba another wand he flicked it and a blue spark came of it. Ollivander nodded "Ah there we go 9 inches wolf's heart core, ebony, quite flexible. I'm assuming your all in a group, pay for it at the end, you've got your wand now, next."

Sakura walked up next, and like before he brought out his wands, she got hers second go, Naruto, Chouji, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari, Rock Lee, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Shino also got there's on the second try, Ollivander's shop was not looking healthy at this point, Shikamaru and Sasuke got there's on the first try. Naruto muttered, "Stupid Sasuke basted show off." Gaara was the last to go, "12 and half inches, unicorn horn, holly, light and strong." he took the wand handed to him uninterestedly and flicked it, unlike everyone else's though his wave destroyed half the ceiling, his eyes widened slightly as he gingerly put the wand on the bench, Ollivander hummed and handed him another one "10 inches, phoenix feather, ash tree, very strong," _"Everyone else got there's on the second try, so I should to right?" _he waved it, a hole in the ceiling appeared above Ollivander and a lot of water fell through on him, Gaara placed the wand down coughing slightly, still seemingly not bothered, maybe even a little excited, Ollivander handed him a third wand, the shinobi ducked in cover, Gaara shut his eyes and waved it, he opened one eye slowly and looked around him no further destruction had taken place, instead the wand had a wisp of sand appear and vanish.

Ollivander smiled slightly, "There we go 11 inches, unusual blend of dragon heart string and sandstone, oak, light and swishy, now lets clock up the prices so you can go." They left the shop an instant later, Naruto grinned, "Well Gaara seems like third times the _charm _get it? Haha!" Sakura smacked Naruto on the head, "Idiot! You should be listening to Hagrid! He said we need to get ourselves an animal each." Kiba smirked, "Well no need for me to. Right Akamaru?" Akamaru yapped. Neji studied the animal store Hagrid left them at whilst he went on an errand, "Kiba what do we need to do?" Kiba walked in first then stood in front of the group, "Well the way it works is you need to flare your chakra to find your animal counterpart, that's how I did it with Akamaru when we get to that Leaky cauldron place I'll instruct you on how to bond with your animals so you can understand them. Anyway you need to do this one at a time, Sakura you have the best chakra control, you try first."

Sakura nodded and focused her chakra flaring it out, she paused then looked around, "Kiba I have a pull trying to lead me somewhere now what?" Kiba made shooing motions "Follow it to it's source and come back with the animal it lead you to, if you were lead to the right animal it should instantly behave in your presence." Sakura left the group scanning the cages, searching for the strong tug, it lead her to a creamy coloured ferret with redish eyes, Sakura examined it, "Hey there girl, aren't you nice Cherry?" Sakura couldn't explain it but she felt instantly attracted to the ferret and somehow knew it's gender and name, she placed the ferret on her shoulder and made her way back.

Kiba nodded in approval, "Great that's you sorted, next." Ino did the same thing as Sakura, returning with a honey coloured mouse "Who's a good boy Jerry?" Shikamaru paused in confusion, "Ino you're terrified of rodents." Ino didn't even flinch but continued to coo the mouse, Kiba explained, "Shikamaru when you find your animal partner it's like an instant pact of of loyalty, friendship, trust and love. I guess you could call it imprinting." Shikamaru seemed appeased at the explanation. Kiba nodded at Chouji, "Go for it." Chouji flared his chakra, returning with a blue and white hamster, "Cheddar's hungry." Chouji said fondly, Kiba tilted his head, "Huh, good round for rodents with you lot, I hope the rest of you get something different, Sasuke." Sasuke left wordlessly and returned with a violet coloured snake, "Salence promises not to devour your rodents." Everybody stared at him, "What?" Kankuro answered "Oh you know nothing, we're just thinking how ironic it is that you got a snake that's all."

Naruto crossed his arms staring at the snake, "Is it a he or a she?" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Salence is a female and watch out dobe she's poisonous." Kiba rubbed his temples, "Swiftly moving on Shino you next." Shino didn't move, Naruto nudged him, "Um Shino?" Shino didn't bother moving, "I have no need to flare my chakra, I already have many counterparts. My insects." The manner he said it was super eerie, Tenten coughed, "Uh I'll go next then." She came back with a gecko, "Before you ask he's called Skeet." Hinata with encouragement went next, returning with a white dove, "H-her n-names L-lily." Neji sighed and went after her, coming back with a hawk perched on his shoulder and a bleeding finger, Rock Lee asked him "What happened?" Neji sighed, "Well Talon decided she needed to teach me some manners and bit my finger."

Kiba held back his laughter "Right Lee your up." Rock Lee didn't move, most of the genin shot Kiba a look that said Kiba-your-an-insensitive-jerk, Kiba slapped his forehead, _"DUH! Lee doesn't have chakra!" _"Hey Lee do you have_ any_ chakra?" Rock Lee looked at him puzzled, "Only a tiny fraction." Kiba grinned encouragingly "Well try with that tiny piece you never know after all the ah power of youth is it... anyway it'll help you get your partner." Lee perked up, "YOSH YOU'RE RIGHT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL HELP ME!" Lee flared out his tiny piece of chakra and everyone hoped that he could find himself an animal, because a depressed Lee was worse than a happy Lee. He shot off a second later coming back grinning with a tortoise, "Yosh my partners name is Sheldon together he and I will embrace the power of youth!" Everyone held in there sighs, at least he's happy they all thought. "Kankuro you next." Kankuro returned with a chinchilla, "Yup, don't even say it, I got a name chinchilla called Ant, do not comment."

Temari went next returning with a blonde coloured rabbit, "This is my partner Cream, isn't she cute." Sasuke blinked, "I have to say, I didn't see that coming." Kankuro nodded "Yeah if she had a bird or something fair enough but a rabbit? Huh.." Kiba grinned "Al right we're nearly done Shikamaru your up." Shikamaru grumbled something that sounded like what a drag, he wandered into the store deeper and deeper, he paused the pull was coming from behind a closed door. Shikamaru shrugged and went through it, the pull lead him to a fawn sitting in a cage, "Hey there girl." the young deer studied him, "Aren't you a lovely little thing Rose." The fawn nuzzled against his palm, Shikamaru let her out and she obediently followed behind him. The group exchanged looks, "She's called Rose." Kiba shook his head in wonder, "Naruto you now."

Naruto grinned, he'd been impatiently waiting for his turn, he came back with a fox in his arms, "Her names Kitsune, it's weird though it was like the owner was trying not to sell her having her in a cage behind a bunch of birds, like you know so people wouldn't notice her." They decided not to comment on Naruto's remark, and instead turned their attention to Gaara, he sighed, "Must I do this?" Temari smiled "You never know Gaara you might like the animal you're lead to." He rolled his eyes and flared his chakra, he opened his eyes and didn't move, "Nothing." he said in a monotone. Kiba scratched the back of his head, "That's strange. Try again." Gaara focussed his chakra again but nothing called out to him, "Like I said be-" he paused, there was a pull. Intrigued he followed it to it's source, a basket, leaning over to look into it he saw it was a group of kittens.

All of the kittens trembled in fear of his presence like the majority of the animals in the shop, all except for one, the kitten was black with a white spot on her head shaped like a heart, with white front paws and white whiskers, with bright blue eyes. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the tiny fur ball, in fact she was smaller than the others roughly about the size of his palm, he tilted his head to one side and the kitten copied, he glared and she manoeuvred herself into a pouncing position, wriggling eagerly, Gaara lowered a hand in and poked her forehead, the kitten batted his finger, and as the hand retracted she clamped her teeth around Gaara's finger hanging on for dear life.

Gaara examined her, and flipped his hand so she was sitting neatly in his palm and brought his hand up to his face to study her. She mewed and batted his face playfully before licking his cheek and mewed again, the kitten stretched and curled up in his palm tired from her antics. Gaara looked at the tiny creature and smiled slightly, "Ai." he rested her on his shoulder to walk back to the others, Ai awoke half way there and hopped onto his hair purring as she batted his locks. Temari and Kankuro stared in disbelief as Gaara carefully brought the kitten into his arms and started petting her fondly, Kankuro whispered to Temari "I'm just gonna go along with that instant love bonding thing." Temari nodded, "Yeah me to." Naruto jumped up and down "I bet I can guess her name!" Chouji looked at him, "You can?" Naruto nodded vigorously "Yup her names Ai right!" Gaara blinked "How did you know?" Naruto grinned "Aw come on Gaara pal you have the symbol of love on your forehead, it was pretty obvious your pet would be called love as well

Sasuke nodded in appreciation "Touché." Hagrid came back a few moments later, "Right now you've got your animals and there supplies pay for 'um so we can check you to the Leaky cauldron tonight, then tomorrow it's off to Hogwarts." They paid for their animals without incident, except when it came to Shikamaru, the old witch asked, "Where did you find her?" Shikamaru shrugged "Behind a door." The witch shook her head, "You can't have her son she's too shy and lazy, never make a good companion." Shikamaru didn't seem phased, "If she's lazy then it sounds like the two of us will get along swimmingly." The witch sighed and just let him have her for the hell of it.

The Leaky cauldron had them slightly freaked out, the musical instruments were playing themselves, and they still couldn't get over how the pictures on the newspapers were moving. Hagrid smiled a them, "Right you lot, the young ladies are in one room, the lads in the other, however boys one of you might have to share a room with me as their mightn't be enough beds." Gaara looked up from petting Ai, "No need, I don't sleep." Hagrid looked puzzled, "Surely your joking." Gaara's impassive stare said No, Hagrid shook his head, "Blimey." They went to their rooms, Gaara claimed dibs on the comfy chair by the window, Kiba sat his stuff on the bed and clapped his hands together, "OK lets fetch the girls in here so we can get you guys bonded to your animals." On cue the girls walked in Sakura said "Hey Kiba can we bond with our animals now?" Kiba grinned "Great timing girls, now this process uses a lot of chakra." Kiba went on explaining it to them all, everyone one did it and were all the brink of passing out once they finished but the end results were pleasing.

**(_Animals talking to their bonded owners)_**

Talon chirped to Neji, _**I hope you learned your lesson today hatchling. **_Neji groaned, the others were having a bit more success with their animals, like Shikamaru, _**So what are you to me? **_"I guess I'm your caretaker Rose." _**Like a brother can I call you big brother? **_"...If you like..." The young dear nuzzled him affectionately, _**Big brother!**_"Troublesome." The shinobi looked at him oddly, Shikamaru sighed "Apparently I'm her nii san now." Most of the genin laughed, only a few smirked, Sasuke petted Salence calmly _**That feels good young one **_Sasuke shrugged it off, if the snake wants to believe she's older, why bother stopping her? Gaara didn't outwardly show it but he was thrilled to be able to understand Ai, _**Can I PLEASE go exploring I won't go far promise! **_Gaara looked at her indifferently, "No." She was acting just like a five year old, _**You're no fun hey what's that?.. Oh no! **_Ai was falling towards the floor, Gaara caught her, "Be more careful you could've been hurt." _**Yes dad. **_

She muttered in twitched slightly in annoyance then resorted to tickling her tummy as revenge. Ino stood up, "We should really go to bed now, after all we have a mission to complete." Sasuke snorted, "Yeah nothing like guarding a kid, doing homework on magic, grooming the pets and saving the world." Temari glared, "Was the sarcasm really necessary?" Sasuke looked smug, "Yes, yes it was." The said their good nights and turned the lights off to get to sleep, Naruto sat up in bed looking in Gaara's direction, "Hey Gaara is there anything you want to do for the night?" Gaara shook his head, "Just sleep Naruto you'll need you're strength."

Nodding Naruto settled down with Kitsune cuddled up to him. Nothing happened during the night, Gaara entertained himself by playing with Ai when she was awake, he couldn't but help feel incredibly vulnerable without having his sand gourd on his back. Hagrid yelled at them to 'Rise and Shine' at 5 am so they could catch the train. They grumbled and got up, when they got to the station he gave them a ticket each and told them to go to platform 9 and ¾'s before leaving on another errand. The animals were all safely in their cages on the trolleys with the shinobi's trunks, they were currently dressed in what Hagrid called muggle's clothing Naruto wearing an orange hoody and black baggy trousers with white trainers, Sakura wearing a pink spaghetti top, a denim skirt and sandals, Sasuke wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and white baggy trousers and black trainers, Ino wearing a lilac spaghetti top and dark purple skirt and sandals, Chouji wearing a red t-shirt and beige trousers and white trainers, Shikamaru wearing a black t-shirt with a open green jacket over the top and blue jeans and white trainers, Neji wearing a white jacket and black baggy trousers and a black cloth around his forehead with black trainers, Tenten wearing a white t-shirt with red swirls going down the side and skinny blue jeans and sandals, Lee had a dark green jacket on with dark green pants with orange wrist bands on his arms, with blue trainers, Hinata wearing a lilac coloured jacket and ¾ length blue jeans and sandals, Kiba wearing a black hoody and blue jeans with white trainers, Shino wearing a grey coat, his regular sunglasses, blue jeans and black trainers, Kankuro wearing a black hoody, black baggy trousers and black trainers, and a black cap on his head, Temari wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, with a dark red skirt and fishnet tights and sandals, Gaara wearing a red t-shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, with beige coloured baggy trousers and black converse. They looked around for a bit finding a platform 9, and a platform 10 but no platform 9 and ¾'s. Sakura yelled in frustration "God dammit!

The train is leaving in half an hour. Lets ask that guy!" They approached a conductor and Sakura said kindly, "Excuse me sir where is platform 9 and ¾'s?" The conductor growled angrily "What is it with you kids today! The practical joke just isn't funny any more! There. Is. No. Platform. 9 and ¾'s !" He left the shinobi muttering something about needing a bigger pay check, Chouji was munching on some chips, "That went well." Mrs Weasley had just made sure Fred, George, Ron and Ginny had gotten seated properly on the Hogwarts express and had come back through the portal when she noticed the lost looking shinobi.

"Excuse me dears are you going to Hogwarts?" They were suspicious and Sasuke answered slowly, "We are.. why?" She spoke to them in a low voice, "The platform is through their dears, just take a run at it and you'll be on the train to Hogwarts in no time." The looked at the solid brick wall, Kankuro raised an eyebrow "Are you crazy lady?" she tutted and walked to Naruto and started pushing him and his trolley in a forward momentum to the wall, he paled as he couldn't stop Mrs Weasley stopped before she went through and watched him go, "OK who's next, remember to take a bit of a run at it." The shinobi shrugged and went through one at a time, Gaara refused to run and sort of half jogged through. They were in awe at the train, Kiba scrunched his noes up, "Ah it smells!" Sakura looked thoughtful, "Well that's the train we've got to get on, I read in a book I got called 'Hogwarts a history' that trains the Hogwarts express."

Tenten looked it over in wonder, "Wow." Shikamaru was trying to figure out how it worked, Gaara had al ready boarded the train and sat in a compartment, he called out the window, "If you don't stop gawking and get in you're going to be left behind." They snapped out their stupor and climbed on, Naruto shared a compartment with Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, whilst Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji had another compartment, and Hinata, Kiba and Shino had another one. Naruto gazed out of the window a grin plastered on his face "We really need trains back home, so much easier for travelling!" Sasuke replied, "Hn." Sakura was reading through the school books and trying to master the basic charm of Wengardium Leviosa, "Swish and flick... hm." Sasuke thought for a bit, "You know we may want to learn at least a few spells to fit in easier." Temari stood up, "I'll go next door and pass the message on to the others." Kankuro shrugged "Well it's not like we have anything better to do." Temari returned in a few minutes and started trying as well, Gaara hadn't attempted yet but decided to have a go mimicking what Sakura had done a few moments ago, Swish and flick, "Wegardium Leviosa," the piece of paper levitated perfectly. Naruto gaped, whilst Sasuke looked slightly pissed off, Sakura had managed to get her paper up shakily but was in awe with Temari and Kankuro, Gaara blinked "What?" Naruto grinned "You're a natural at this teach me please!" They changed into their school robes an hour later and exited the train, they looked across the water, Kiba gasped, "Bloody hell!" Hogwarts was quite impressive from the view across the water, Hagrid arrived on some boats with lamps, the shinobi split up in their respective teams of three to cross, Gaara paled at the thought of getting into the boat, Kankuro dragged him in. Even the short journey to Hogwarts had him feeling seasick, the tiniest movement made his stomach lurch.

"_Five minutes and I al ready hate the place!"_ They followed the other students into Hogwart's, Gaara swore to never set foot in a boat again, Kiba said offhandedly "You know we may have to get in those boats again to get back to the train." He promptly shut his mouth after the death glare Gaara shot his way, the teacher that met them was a stern old looking woman, "Welcome to Hogwart's first years I am head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonagle. Follow me in an orderly fashion to be sorted into your houses, now whilst you are here your house will be like your family." The shinobi followed gazing at the ceiling in slight aw, as it seemed like they were still outside. Throughtout the hall whispers broke out, "They look to be in second year." "Foreigners the lot of them." "Do you think they work for you-know-who." Ignoring the comments they continued to follow until the everyone turned their attention to... a singing hat?...

"In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year,

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you. …

Let the Sorting now begin."

_(Thinking)_

_(Hat talking)_

The shinobi all gazed at the hat in surprise, thinking a simultaneous 'What the hell?..." Professor McGonagle announced "We shall sort the Japanese exchange students last. Now lets start with Mayla Frizzle." The shinobi shifted uncomfortably, until McGonagle called out, "Shino Aburame."

_"..." _

_"You have no preference I see." _

_"..." _

_"Ook then.. Wait... you have bugs inside you! EW!"_

The hall held a deathly silence to see where the strange person would go, 'RAVENCLAW!' the school clapped a little as he silently made his way over to the table, someone whispered "At least he wasn't put in Slytherin." Only to be answered "There's still more to go mate." "Choji Akimichi"_"I see you don't mind either." _

_"Nah not really." _

_"Right then."_

'RAVENCLAW' Another uneasy clap came out, "Sakura Haruno."

_"I hope that I'm put somewhere that I can do a lot of research in." _

_"Right I know exactly where to put you."_ 'RAVENCLAW' A louder clap sounded, the whispers broke out again "Oh great more smart alecs." "Hinata Hyuuga."

_"I hope wherever I go I'm not a burden to anyone." _

_"Hmmm brave, loyal, but held back by extreme shyness, still potential is there..."_ 'GRYFFINDOR' A loud whoop came from Gryffindor table, "Neji Hyuuga."

_"Hn." _

_"Talkative bunch aren't you."_ 'RAVENCLAW' Fred Weasley groaned "Not another one." "Kiba Inuzuka" _"As long as I'm not in Slytherin I'll live." _

_"Fiercely loyal to those you value, and bravery it is no__question about it."_'GRYFFINDOR' The Gryffindor table cheered again, "Rock Lee"

_"All right time to make Guy sensei proud in joining a house as youthful as myself." _

_"Such energy and passion! There's no if's or buts."_ 'GRYFFINDOR' The table whooped loudly, Naruto sighed "They won't be saying that in the morning..." "Shikamaru Nara"

_"Sigh this such a drag." _

_"You're intelligence is amazing, but you lack the will to do anything, still it can't be helped." _'RAVENCLAW' He yawned as he walked over to the table, "Gaara Sabaku"

_"Well this can end extremely badly..." _

_"My goodness you've had it hard, still you have a dark nature to you. You have fierce loyalties to the energetic blonde one I have yet to sort, Slytherin would be the best place..." _

_"No I refuse, listen hat I know a fabulous tailor that can take you apart stitch by stitch." _

_"You're bluffing!"_

_"Am I?"_

_"..."_'GRYFFINDOR' "Kankuro Sabaku"

_"I reckon I'll end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.." _

_"I beg to differ you're tendencies and attitude would suit better in another house, mainly..."_ 'SLYTHERIN." Kankuro's jaw dropped as did the shinobi, he yelled out "SAY WHAT!" Grudgingly he walked over to the unamused Slytherin table, and shuddered when he sat down. "Temari Sabaku."

_"Just put me somewhere senesible."_

_"Smart girl."_

'RAVENCLAW' "Sasuke Uchiha" He walked up and he said in a sarcastic cheer "I know I know Slytherin. Yay." He waved his hands mockingly, McGonagle shoved the hat on him any way,

_"Hmm Revenge seeking, messed up past, that seems to be a running theme with you shinobi doesn't it? Slytherin would be the obvious choice, but I feel you would be better in Hufflepuff."_

_"What? Oh I get it you're joking." _

_"Joking am I?"_'HUFFLEPUFF' Sasuke's colour drained from his face, "WHAT!" Naruto started laughing, "Ha! You're with the deflated marshmallow's!" He laughed so hard he fell on the floor, Kiba's barking laughter joined in. Sasuke faced McGonagle, "It's got to be a mistake. Right?" His voice sounding small, she gazed at him sternly "No mistakes Mr Uchiha. Go to you're table." Sasuke gaped like a fish and asked quietly "Dumbledore?..." He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and said "Of you go laddie!" Naruto recovered and started dragging Sasuke to the Hufflepuff table saying as he went, "Aw come on Sasuke you know you want to." Sasuke dug his fingernails into the floorboards leaving a trail filled with what suspiciously looked like tears, "!" Until Naruto plunked him into a Hufflepuff seat and went back to sorting, Sasuke twitched, a boy next to him held out his hand, "Hi I'm Cedric Diggory fifth year, welcome to Hufflepuff." Sasuke sniffed and thumped his head on the table repeatedly. "Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke perked up, then yelled, "Naruto buddy! Pal! Friend! Amigo!... Future Hokage! -cough- Don't leave me here alone!" _"Wow Sasuke's acting like a baby don't you think?"_

_"I whole heartedly concur."_ 'GRYFFINDOR' Sasuke slammed his hands on the table and yelled out "That is bullshit!" McGonagle said coldly "5 points from Hufflepuff." Sasuke twitched again carrying on, "Take all the points you want! I don't care." He said dejectedly, Cedric decided to let him wallow in self pity. "Ino Yamanaka."

_"Wonder if I'll be with Sasuke.." _

_"Um no, I don't think so."_ 'RAVENCLAW' "Finally Tenten... there's no last name." Tenten grinned "Oh that's cuz I don't have one." _"This is really good future black mail." _

_"Huh you don't seem the type... anyway..."_ 'RAVENCLAW." Sasuke weeped "Why? I'm all alone in a giant marashmallow, and I don't even like marshmallow's! Marshmallow's controlled by a badger." Kankuro called out, "Can we switch!" Draco leaned over and said silkily "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Kankuro stared at him in fear and mumbled "Please don't rape me." Draco looked at him in confusion, then grinned maliciously "No promises." Kankuro gulped and shivered. _"Why did my body gu- I mean siblings have to ditch me! And hell I'm not even evil, so why am I here?" _Dumbledore said to Snape "Ravenclaw did well this year." Snape sneered "Looks like some brainy barsteds in this bunch." Dumbledore gasped "Severus I'm shocked at you! Go wash you're mouth out!" Snape glared "Make me." Dumbledore sniffed "Why must you hurt me in this way?..."

Cedric felt bad that Sasuke was feeling down, so he said, "Here mate have this chocolate frog it'll make you feel better." Sasuke looked at the chocolate frog packet, as the frog hopped out, and started hopping away. Sasuke glared "Oh no you don't! No one gets away from me!" He stood to chase the frog, when Salence slithered out of his robes hissing displeased, _**"Unbelievable I'm probably the only snake in history to have a bonded end up in Hufflepuff." **_Sasuke whimpered "Did you have to remind me?" Dumbledore rose gaining the attention of everyone seated, "It is time to start the feast after a great sorting, stay out the forbidden forest, Filch has asked to remind you to not own contraband items, and now introduce the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockheart. Now with these words of wisdom, Ding, Boo and Nay. Let the feast begin." Snape sneered "Great another celebrity." Where the shinobi were sitting at their respectable tables, -cough Hufflepuff, Slytherin cough- Some Japanese dishes like Ramen, Miso soup, and sushi appeared alongside the normal food. Naruto whooped loudly "RAMEN!" The shinobi all let a simultaneous sigh, Sasuke looked at the bowl of Tomatoes glaring slightly, _"The old coots torturing me. No... worse! He's pitying me! CURSE YOU DUMBLEDORE!" _


End file.
